Paranoia
by ViciousViper15
Summary: It started like any other day. She woke up, got dressed, and somehow found a knife that was encrusted with someones blood on a game case that traumatized her for a year. And then fell into her favorite game. Any other day indeed....
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day.

Letya woke up with her mousy layered hair frazzled from her constant nightmares that marred her sleep, ever since she played Silent Hill 2. Getting killed over and over, waking up in cold sweat, wounds that sting and burn. But nothing is actually there.

Wiping her crusted eyes Letya got up from her soft mattress onto the cold air. Her hand shot out and pounded on the wall, finding the switch. flicking it on and her sight was filled with light and she scrunched her face until the light was bearable. Letya got up and changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a regular turquoise t-shirt and looked at herself in a full length mirror.

As much as she tried to hide it, she felt insecure about her body. She had a full figure, but it was hidden by the love handles and the muffin top that showed through the nearly tight shirt. Her breasts were the main problem. They were too large and droopy in her standards, in which a bra is needed to lift the puppies up.

She had large, long, and thick legs that used to be full of raw muscle, now with an half inch layer of fat coating the muscle. Her face was slim, but it still had puffy cheeks that everyone thought were 'cute'.

Her nose was regular sized, nostrils were larger than most others though, and a prominent beauty mark on her left nostril. Her bottom lip jutted out naturally, giving her the practical 'pouty ' look if she lowered her thick brown arches.

She sighed and tossed on a pair of white socks, half assing to tie her plain beige shoes properly. She looked at her neon green alarm clock that blared the numbers 3:10 at her.

Groaning she walked up to her PlayStation 2, Not looking at the cover art of Silent Hill 2. She popped open the lid and put in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. She loved the game dearly. The graphics were off the wall and the fatalities were just thrilling. But she wasn't able to play it as much as she'd like to. A friend of hers gave her Silent Hill 2 as a present saying that "She would love the thrill".

That was nearly a year ago.

Since then her dreams were warped like in the game. Just the sole fact of the nightmares kept her up at night, the smallest sound would give her a heart attack. She got over it after awhile, but just enough for her to still toss and turn. She relaxed and let the intro play out. Raiden's voice soothed her of her worries. The intro was soon over, and she continued on to her game, playing as her favorite characters on there. Sonya, Nitara, and Frost to say the least.

By the time Frost's ending came up, it was about 5:47. Quickly saving and turning off the game, Letya stretched and heard her back pop a few times, proceeding to leave the room. Letya shuddered while looking at Silent Hill 2, second nature now. She walked out to the living room. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was just big enough to fit a regular family in there. Two adults and two or one child. Two bathrooms, and a large spacious living room that also was connected to the dining room. She silently walked to the fridge, popping open the door and grabbed the pre poured mug of water. Indolently grabbing the instant coffee and hazelnut creamer from the counter, she put the mug full of water in the microwave and set it for a minute. She laid her chest across the counter, arms folded under her bust. She stared at the annoying ticking of the clock that was placed on the other side of the kitchen room.

Taking a hearty sip of the scalding hot coffee tingled her taste buds. To think, not even 15 years old and is traumatized to the point of making coffee. Her eyes lowered as she remembered the good ol' times. She used to play a lot of games and had a brilliant tan then. Now it's a sickly pale tan that seems to brighten up more in the moonlight than the actual sun.

Her friends came and went. First it was moving, then it came down to the worst lies ever. They were creeped out by her constant paranoia. Everything just seemed to shatter like glass when she played it. That accursed game. But it was slowly and surely mended by Mortal Kombat. Mortal Kombat saved her life, metaphorically speaking.

Letya cursed and grabbed her plain black and dull orange messenger bag and went to check in her room incase she forgot something. Something was amiss, she could tell. The aura in her room drastically changed as she looked at the gleaming object that was laying on the Silent Hill 2 case.

She inched closer slowly, and bent down and grasp the handle it had. The object was a long kitchen knife, with dried blood caked onto the blade. Her right eye twitched as she glanced at the weapon. It was Angela Orosco's knife. No doubt about it.

"No…"She wordlessly said, shaking her hear slowly.

A gentle flash of light illuminated the dark room, the whips gentle caressing her skin. Her eyes felt heavy, and struggled to stay awake, but it was too much. The last thing she saw was the knife gleaming off a figure with white glowing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright flash interrupted the one of the kombatants. Sonya looked off to the side and narrowed her eyes quizzically, noticing the others haven't even paid attention to it. Slowly she started to slip farther behind the group that was mingling, mostly Jax and Cage, the only two male chatting up a storm until others come. She walked over near a somewhat dead tree that seemed to loom over everything.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as she was about to peer over the tree.

It appeared to be a girl hunched over. Slowly Sonya crept further towards the tree and observed the girl closely. The girl wasn't skinny, nor was she obese, but she seemed to have a bit of fat on her body. Her messy brown hair was covering the girls face, making Sonya unable to study the face. From the steady breathing patterns, it seemed that she was asleep, or was knocked unconscious. Nothing about the girl screamed abnormal or lethal. A gleam off of an object caught Sonya's sight. In the girl's palm held a regular 7 inch kitchen knife. The blood on the knife edged Sonya away slightly, taking caution on the girl.

Sonya failed to realize that the girl was conscious and slightly gripped the knife with extremely careful timing. Sonya looked at the girl one last time to see her chest hitched once. Sonya jumped backwards to avoid the knife that was swing. She then gotten into a battle stance as the girl seemed to stumble to get up. Her figure was hunched, hair covering her face with one eye shown. The eye itself was a dull green and the pupil constricted. Sonya dodged yet another swipe at her, aimed at her midsection. The look on the girl's face from the single eye was overflowing with pure fear, blood lust, and hysteria. Sonya dodged for awhile, not wanting to harm the feral girl. Sonya was aware of the surroundings, trying to use them to her advantage.

Now able to study her opponent, the girl's stance was less than human. Hunched over and her legs bent in with one hand holding the knife, and the other with the fingers bent awkwardly, twitching into different positions. The stance seemed like it was from a horror film, or game. Her breath was labored, sounding like she was inhaling frigid air.

The girl lunged at Sonya with the knife aimed to kill. Sonya sidestepped to the left quickly. The loud THUNK sound of the knife hitting the dead tree alerted her that her plan had worked. Sonya momentarily took her eyes off the girl to observe any injuries she sustained. Her side suddenly exploded with pain as the girl's beige shoe sole embedded itself into her ribs, fracturing them upon impact. Sonya gave a grunt as she held onto the leg and swung her into the floor, a gurgled cry escaping.

The girl slowly pulled herself back up, hunched over and her breathing labored tenfold. The damage she dealt to the girl wasn't extensive, but the fresh blood and cuts on her hands and fingers indicated that she tried to claw off the bark from the knife. Sonya held her hands up in a defensive posture, trying to show the girl she didn't want to harm her more than she already did.

The girl went rigid when Sonya moved her hands, a vicious snarl escaping from it's mouth.

"It's okay," Sonya said slowly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The girls eye seemed to clear up slightly, the pupil slowly turning back to normal. The fear and blood lust started dissipating from her words, as was her animalistic stance. Slowly and surely, Sonya inched closer to the girl, talking to her calmly and reassuringly. As soon as she was within arms reach with the girl she held out her hand to try to touch the girls shoulder. When the contact was made, Sonya reeled her hand back quickly. Sonya hissed back in pain as the frigid cold started spreading from her hand. The pain was soon over and Sonya opened her eyes, not realizing that she closed them in the first place. The girls eye gave off a questioning look, the knife now firmly in her grasp.

"I'm fine," Sonya said hesitantly, "you don't need to worry."

The girl gave a curt nod. Sonya wanted to push their new found partnership bond a bit and held out her hand.

"Can you give me the knife, please?"

The girls eye looked downward and clouded back up slightly, debating on whether or not to hand her the knife. The girls hand raised and place the object in Sonya's palm. Sonya observed the weapon closely again. Sonya went to go lick her finger and rub off the caked blood from the blade. The problem was that it didn't come off as easily. It couldn't have been on it for that long, but it wouldn't get off as easily at it should have. After a while of meaningless rubbing and scratching, Sonya gave the girl back her knife.

"Hey Sonya," a baritone voice called out suddenly, "where are you?"

The girl soon was hunched over and snarling in a heartbeat, this time providing little cover for Sonya. Sonya tried to relax to girl, but the trick didn't work the second time around.

The small bushes rustled slightly as Johnny navigated the area.

"Sheesh, Sonya knows how to be sneaky," Johnny said to himself, "I'll give her that."

Johnny walked into a clearing of sorts, nothing there as he scanned the area except an messenger bag lying in the dirt. Johnny eyebrow raised as he picked up the object. He surely knew that Sonya didn't have this, so someone else must be here. He spotted a large dead tree, most likely oak. He walked abit father past with his eyes glued to the bag. Something whizzed past his ear and his head snapped up quickly, taking in a sight to be seen to believe.

He spotted Sonya, along with another female that didn't seem pleased with him. Her figure was hunched and brown messy hair that partly covered her face, revealing an angry hostel eye, part of her nose, and a snarl marring a what would be beautiful face. The female seemed to have gotten more furious when she spotted the object in his mitts.

Sonya mouthed 'drop it' repeatedly to Johnny, hoping his thick skull would process it before he gets mauled by the girl. Once his mouth formed an 'o' he carefully lowered himself down to drop the bag. Once he done so, he held his hands up and stepped back from it. The girl looked at him suspiciously, walking up to the bag and grabbing it from the ground. Her hand waved at him telling him to walk backwards even more, until he was nearly out of eyesight to go claw out the knife that was embedded in the wood for the second time. Sonya proceeded to walk over to Johnny with the girl practically at her heels.

"Next time," Sonya said to Johnny as they were walking back to the camp, "send Jax."

By the time they got back to the site, another has taken a spot on the circle around the fire. Sonya suddenly felt cold air greet her back. She went to turn around when she spotted the girl hiding behind a tree, barely noticeable despite the turquoise shirt she wore. Sonya tried to coax her out of hiding and it worked somewhat, needing to grab the girls hand to get her out fully.

It seemed like with the girl, she was extremely shy when they sat down at the fire. Nothing could get her to open up, except Sonya, but even so, the only thing she got were nods and rarely any vocal responses.

Sonya lifted her head up from looking at the girl sleeping. On the ground was her knife and the word 'LETYA'. When Kung Lao asked for her name, in hopes of getting her to speak, she only carved it in the ground. Her gaze landed on the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, or just Sub-Zero to shorten it. Sonya nodded to him, as he looked at the young girl in her lap.

"She isn't mine," Sonya said mirthfully, "if your asking."

"I wouldn't have bothered asking." He said as mirthfully, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Letya. We don't know anything else about her though. She won't speak. But we found out interesting things about her."

"Ah, do tell."

"She doesn't like crowds, Johnny," Sub-Zero chuckled slightly at that, "and bright mornings. She apparently suffers from acute psychotic disorders."

"And how, by any chance, do you know that?" Sub-Zero's eyebrow raised after Sonya finished.

"When I found her I thought she was asleep or unconscious. I didn't realize that she was awake and she tried to kill me. Nothing about the way she fought was even remotely human like. Her stance was animalistic in a sense. Hunched shoulders, feet angled awkwardly, her breathing was labored. Everything. I'm surprised that she even listened to me. Poor girl."

"She seems to be doing fine now though."

"After many time of coaxing her to loosen up, yes."

Letya lightly stirred in her slumber. Her dreams were peaceful. She was standing in the middle of a town that was completely white. Her bare feet walk themselves over to a tombstone that was out place. She knelt down and read the two words on it.

'Wake up.'

After reading, her body felt like it was on fire, burning her skin and the foul smell reaching her nose. She started coughing as the smoke billowed up and climb the steps she was now on, everything burning to the ground. She heard someone faintly say something, and struggled to listen.

"You see it too? For me, it's always like this."

Letya let out a gasp. That voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it on where she heard it.

Sonya and Sub-Zero talked awhile, letting the sleeping girl in her lap get some good rest. Sub-Zero talked about changing the Lin Kuei for good, and everything that happened.

Frost was, on the other hand, sat and stared at the fire burning. Occasionally, she would glance at the girl in Sonya's lap. She looked at the girl with mild interest. The girl was buxom, not really skinny or really fat in a way. The sprawled letters on the dirt obviously hinted that her name was Letya, half assing to listen in on her Sifu and his comrade, Sonya.

Frost noticed that the girl was twitching slightly in her sleep, and small beads of sweat started accumulating on her brow and looking at the girls fingertips, the blood on it started to bubble slightly and spread throughout her hand, coating it red.

Sonya felt her lap suddenly go wet, she looked down and gasped, blood staining her pants.

Johnny heard someone gasp and peered over to see Letya bleeding out from her hands coated in blood, seeping into Sonya's pants. Letya woke up and wiped her eyes tiredly, the blood smearing across them. Sonya grabbed the girls hands from her face and brought out a First Aid Kit that Letya had in her bag. Sonya unwrapped the emergency bandages to cover her digits from getting infections, wiping off the wet blood off of the girls eyes with the back of her hand. Sonya Proceeded to push back the girl's thick hair away from her face, revealing skin that looked like it was burnt ever so slightly, especially around the forehead.

Sonya sighed heavily. This girl would practically be the death of her someday.


End file.
